Gilver Akashiya
[[Gilver Akashiya|'Gilver Akashiya']] is a MaleVampire considered to be coolest boy since he were Yokai Acdemy's student.He is so cool,helpful,quiet,cold,arrogant,reckless and kind. Not a singe like monster or human could defeat him. Only Shinso Vampire can do. And His mother can do too. When He was 1st year,His outfit is black coat and red tie. He can use any casts and summon weapons and forms. His first name is perhap is "Giver". Because He always gave people in Yokai that gifts. He have his right eye on scar. Scar is that cruler human tried to damages him that vampire away from the world. Since he were child. Bloodrive Akasha Bloodrive r helped him to wiping that red tears from his right eye withher tongue and hugged him with such a warm hands.Said that Akasha will come to get you until she always loved him. History When he was a kid,he always being stubborn,peaceful,reckless and quiet,since he were with Akasha and Issa.They seem kinful together.He liked Akasha that he happy as he have her. And His dream is surpass Akasha. Gilver wanted hear the stories of anything book that Akasha explained him befo re he sleeps.He like the night and stars. Akasha gave him a gift before he attened to Yokai. He opened it and the blue spirt butterfly and he like it. He is true honor of as Shuzen family.He never broke these rule. And he been traded to Yokai Academy. Alos,he work well and improved it more.Then when He have a grades of A all of his class,his outfits changed to black suit. He been got damaged bits because he callenged too many monsters. it's their fault that they threat me like a troulbe and they not listen me when give up or I won't talk them that. The grils faniced him because of his silver hair and red eyes.His parent prouded his skills passed. When He first to meet anything humansd of this world...He killed them without mercy and lots of blood. Because he hates human. So He burned the fire on them. He wished that they were disappears. Even humans saw them and thereaten him like a brat... and he got real angrey. They were bullied him. So he won't forgive any of them. his Yokai acdemy is finshed and he couldn't find a collge or job anything that world....And Akasha giving him her warning of not near human.Gilver undstood her warning.And He felt bored when he stayed that house.....He got idea and he went to see his father,Issa. That he want become strongest and Issa accpect it,go on easy to him. His reach is not hit Issa and he got much hits. Issa have no choic but gave for him a test. He put Gilver into Issa's magic of sercet. He is naked and on teh bloodland and the night is on. He looked many of skull and grave.He matched 100 men and he defeated them all alone..but laying on the blood sea....Issa got him out there and said well done.He smiled and sleep well.two months later, He became calm and quiet.He complete an S-vampire.He trained Akasha and Issa and he got little reaching of them. They seems impressive of him. pressing him. But then Akasha is pregant having three babies,Moka,Kokoa and Khaula before they borns. Then Gilver is shocked and feel proudly as her. He tocuhed her stomach as he felt the pressure of babies. Then He narrowed his eyebrows because Akasha has a shinso inside of her.... 6 years later. A myster sat black soft at bar.He close his eyes while listening to Tv news of Yokai Acdemy Personality Quiet and postion.The busdriver taken him to Yokai. He returned to Yokai again as this age now. In order to see Moka ,he just want talk peaceful.When he walking around insdie Yokai,these girls are looked at him and talking each other about him. They seems falling in love him of his stories when they heard all about him. Then He saw Moka and Tsukune althogther again front into Gilver's eyes. He got little glared because He hate humans like him. He felt Tsukune's pressure seems stronger than He expected. And he walking past away from them to see how's staff doing. Moka and Tsukune look shocked as they felt this Gilver seems powerful with his blood. They were wondering who was that and what he doing here. He met Shizuka and Ririko and said "Yo. Long time no see,eh?" Shizuka looks exctied to seeing him here and suddenly hugged his body and kiss his faces and Gilver can't helpful but smile.Ririko seems happy to welcome him again. Gilver guessed where headmaster is. And in order to see him, The headmaster expected that Gilver will come someday. Gilver and Headmaster had a little chat. He expained him to all about Moka well and her life. After done to talk all,Tenmei Mikogami question him the final. "What is that you after?"and G said "..I dunno." *He showed his face of smiling as little evily. Gilver is very powerful and pridful. But Unforntunly, He broken of his true hapiness into his heart because of what happned to Akasha Gilver is small obessed with Moka Inner Moka . And He would bothering Tskune about that Tsukune is disgrace with Vampire inside him and other Yokai. as you born were human. He would always protect Only Outer Moka with his own hands. His power between his body are completly different.His leavels is higher power.His speed is indeed freely. All He wanted follow to two questions when his enemy nearly knocked or death.He love taste for women and their bloods. Weakness He fears the light that within him a holder which he hate it,.Hard to control the light with his soul of blood as appeared the aura of dark with his body. Abilites His methad of fightning is fist punch. It's heavy fist and faster pucnh one blow sent flying the air or ground or wall. He always his courage of two choice "Death or Knock down." When He get annyoed by some monsters teased him then he get serious when he killing people. 'Death bloodball ' Giant Bloodball Quotes (Aono Tsukune Aono ) Don't get me wrong. I am not liking you. And I am not on your side. Don't act as if you understand me. (Akashiya) Moka Akashiya) That's right....I am your brother,after all. (Shuzen Khaula Shuzen )Huh? Are you saying that your tear of powers,stop me for your sake or Moka's sake? Sorry. I won't die so easily. (Shuzen Akuha Shuzen ) No.You're wrong. My goal isn't destory Human world.And..the othe goal is none that your concerned. (Akasha Bloodriver) You sure does reckless,aren't you?...Mother. Just hold on it a bit....I will show you what i am made of.. (Issa Shuzen) Ah,You sure make in this time...didn't expected that you came. ((Inner Moka)) I see....Very well...I shall give you a mintues of test time....before I am about serious soul. Category:Yokai Students Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Rosario + Vampire, Destiney Awiats ~Chu!~ Episodes. Category:Shinsos Category:Shuzen Family Category:Gilver Akashiya